


One Month

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Big C, Wilber Wants to Kill Himself
Genre: Cancer, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Fallon travels to Glasgow for a medical trial, there he meets the doctor in charge of the trial Dr. Horst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know what to put this under, but I just watched Wilber Wants to Kill Himself and it made me think of Lee Fallon. I had to write it. It should be about 9 or 10 chapters. I have three finished and the plot all written out, so we will see what happens.

Lee had never planned on going overseas for treatment, but here he was Glasgow sitting in another hallway waiting to see a doctor. He had told himself that it would be a chance to go on the Great Scottish Run in October once his treatment finished when he had booked the ticket. 

A nurse was holding a file and looked over him and the other two people sitting beside him. 

“Lee Fallon.” 

The nurse the pretty, she had long brown hair and the blue scrubs flattered her figure. He stood and followed her into the office, letting his gaze travel over the interior. 

The office was bare, mostly open space with a desk in the middle. It didn’t look like this was a hospital that could give him a better chance of making it, but he had heard that this trial was the best chance he had. 

It was a pleasant surprise to see the doctor, he had gotten used to most of the doctors who run clinical trials being old. The young dark haired doctor smoking a cigarette in front of him was nothing like he had expected. He found it charming the way his hair was combed over to one side, spiking out sideways. The doctor may not have been his usual type, but he did find him attractive with the sharp cheekbones and dark hair.

“I guess it’s already too late to give me cancer.” He joked and was pleased by the small smile that tugged at the doctor’s lips.

“Horst, and I hear you came from America for the trial.”

The doctor held out his hand and Lee took it, his hands were pleasantly soft. He thought about how much care he must take of them, that they felt so good against his own.

“Lee. Cutting to the chase, at least you aren’t going to waste my time.”

“This is mostly a formality, I just need to check over your file with you, and make sure you are prepared for the trial.” 

“No need for a physical?” Lee couldn’t help the smirk that was springing onto his face. 

Horst gave him a funny look, before responding.

“No need at all.”

*

After spending the afternoon in the hospital Lee had been glad to go for a quick run to work up a sweat. He felt alive when he was running, the world was clear and it was just him and the air. He had had a quick shower before going out to check out the local bars. It had been almost half a week since he last got laid, and he had yet to be with a Scottish man. 

The bar was in the basement, and not like the bear bar he was used to back at home, but it would do until he got to know Glasgow better. It didn’t take long to see something he liked. 

The man was a good half a foot taller than him, his hair was a sandy blond and curled in a rather charming way. His face wasn’t the best Lee had seen, but he kept looking Lee’s way and he would do in a pinch. 

It was less than ten minutes later that he was pressed again the wall in the bathroom stall. It was more uncomfortable than pleasurable, but it made him feel alive to feel the life inside him. The man grunted behind him a few more times before he finished. He felt the man pull out of him, and the ridges on the condom made Lee shiver slightly, but he was far from finished. 

This was nothing special, nothing exciting. It was purely sexual fumblings of someone who didn’t know his body and just wanted to reach the end. Lee already had enough ends in his life; he wanted to at least get enjoyment out of the time he had left. 

“I don’t mind taking care of myself.” Lee told him, he didn’t even remember his name.

“If you want to do this again, just give me a call.” 

Lee pretended to be interested as the other man scribbled down his number and put it into his hand. As soon as he was out the door Lee dropped it in the toilet and sat down. 

He wrapped his fingers around his own cock, stroking it to both the feeling of having been pressed open and thoughts of his new doctor. It wasn’t like the man was his usual type, but something about the way he appreciated Lee’s dark humour made him seem much more tantalising than he was. 

Lee thought about the doctors thin fingers instead of his own. He imagined that it was Dr. Horst who had just finished with him and was now helping him finish. 

It wasn’t long before he found his own disappointing orgasm, and he used toilet paper to get the lube off his ass and clean up his hands. 

Lee stood and pulled up his pants, flushing the toilet with his foot before leaving the stall. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the bit of darkness under his eyes. He felt like he didn’t look like someone whose body was riddled with tumours, but then he supposed that was exactly what he looked like. 

It took a bit of work, but he kept his mood high as he washed his hands and left from the bathroom. Lee planned on jogging home, when he noticed someone in the corner. 

Lee stopped in a stunned surprise, looking at his doctor. 

Horst wasn’t talking to anyone, and he seemed to be there by himself. He was just sitting in the corner, sipping on some dark liqueur watching the people in the bar. 

At first Lee thought about going over, but Horst seemed to be enjoying being alone. He decided to save the information for their next appointment. He was already thinking about how amusing it would be to see Horst’s face when he casually brought this up the next time he saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Mr.Fallon had arrived in his office he has been shifting around in his chair with a rather rakish smile on his face. 

Even with the closely shaved head and the scruff covering his chin he was a rather attractive patient. He never seemed to dress to impress anyone, but the cheerfulness was infectious. Both times he had seen him; Lee had worn sweatpants and a rather loose fitting long sleeved shirt.

“I saw you at the bar the other night.”

Horst raised a dark eyebrow, his surprise breaking out from behind the mask of indifference he normally tried to wear. 

“I enjoy a good bourbon.”

It didn’t matter that they both knew what Lee was really talking about; he wasn’t going to say more than he needed to. 

“I imagine there are other places that serve better. How do you feel about wine?”

“I have yet to meet a type of alcohol I don’t enjoy.”

“I own a wine bar back in New Orleans. I know good wine, maybe you would like to come over for the wine and maybe some conversation about something other than cancer for a night.”

“I am not sure that would be ethical.”

Lee gave him the most open smile he had seen on a persons face before.

“I am sure it wouldn’t be, but I am sure you have seen my charts. I don’t have that much longer, I think I can keep a secret for another few years.” 

Horst knew that he would have a lot less time than a few years, unless the treatment took hold, yet he still found himself giving a small nod. 

“But only for the wine.”

“Ouch, but I guess I’ll take what I can get.” Lee said the words with a laugh, his smile managing to grow. 

He liked that even with the possibilities facing Lee, he still managed to be so positive. 

“You are looking tired today, have you been getting enough sleep?”

Horst changed the topic to keep it at least semi-professional, in their remaining time together. 

“Alright, alright. I am sure it’s just because I’ve been practicing for the Great Scottish Run. I’ve been running marathons in all the places that I get to travel to for trials.”

“Are you sure you should be running?” Horst held his tongue from listing all the reasons that it may be a bad idea in his condition. 

“I focus on the good things that melanoma brings, life is an adventure.” Lee looked completely at peace with himself, Horst was impressed. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to have a few drinks with Lee. After all neither of them would be in a situation to build up dependency. 

They went over the last of the paperwork together and he watched Lee leave with a smile ready to have his first treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but the next one is rather long. I probably will post again Thursday when I have free time to read through it.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee had thought that he was being stood up when Horst was half an hour late and had started to enjoy a drink by himself. He was already starting his second glass when he heard the knock on the door. 

“Come in, the doors unlocked.”

Lee watched Horst as he entered, Lee appreciated the casual way he was dressed, in a brown dress shirt that was just a little too big for him tucked into plain black slacks. It suited the doctor, and he found himself admiring the wide spread of Horsts shoulders even under the dark jacket he wore.

“I apologise, an appointment ran late.”

“Nothing too bad I hope.”

Horst had the blank amused look on his face that always seemed to stay there as a shield when he sauntered into the loft. He hung up his jacket on the wall and slipped off his shoes before looking around the room. Horst seemed fine making himself comfortable in the place. 

The small loft that Lee rented was mostly empty; he had a small shrine a bed on the floor and a wine rack again the wall. Other than the kitchen it was barren, he felt at peace in the one room apartment.

“It’s easier to clear my mind for meditation.”

Lee explained as he moved to the counter and poured a glass for Horst. 

“So are you going to tell me why you are late?”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Horst looked tired and Lee was happy to drop it, he didn’t really want to talk about sick people.

Horst took the drink, his fingers touching Lees more than they needed to. Their eyes met, and Lee felt a little excitement in his chest at how the doctor was looking down at him. Horst was definitely interested in more than just the wine, despite what he had said at the appointment.

“How about your first name?” 

He’d never bothered to look at the forms, but now that the doctor was in his apartment he found himself wanting to call him by something other than his last name. 

“I’ll tell you after the trials.” 

The corner of Horsts lip pulled up and he took mouthful of the wine. Lee didn’t even care that he didn’t taste it properly; he was more concentrated on the bob of Horsts adams apple as he swallowed.

“Is that to give me something to live for?” Lee teased.

There was nowhere in the room to sit except for the bed and Horst seated himself on it without asking. Lee sat next to him, finishing the glass and setting it on the floor. Lee had no plans to drink any more, he wanted to be fully functional for later.

“Something like that.” The doctor set down his own glass and pressed Lee down against the bed. 

He grabbed Lees wrist and moved it above his head so that Lee had to stretch out his body under him. Lee struggled at being pinned down to test his strength, and he found he couldn’t move. Horst didn’t let him go, but made sure to make eye contact to see that Lee was alright with it.

Lee felt his breath warm against his lips, and he felt a little shiver run down his back. He could see the small smile playing on Horsts lips before he moved in closer. Horsts lips lightly brushed his, and he could smell the cigarettes on his breath. Slipping his free arm around Horsts neck, Lee pulled him down so that their lips could touch. 

The doctors lips were surprisingly soft, and he willingly kissed back. Horst slowly started nipping at his lips and then licking between them until Lee opened his mouth for him. He liked how Horst was both gentle and demanding as he deepened the kiss. Although Horst tasted like cigarettes he had smelled, there was the sweet taste of wine and the bite of alcohol in his mouth. Lee moaned into the kiss, letting Horst take control.

Horst wasn’t that much bigger than him, but the way he was willing to take charge made up for his lack of stature. He felt Horsts weight press down on him, and his leg pressing between his own. Opened his legs willingly, moving his free hand down Horsts back until he could untuck his shirt. He needed to feel Horsts bare skin, feel the life in him. 

Lee ran his hand up Horsts back, feeling his ribs through his skin. Horst was thin and when he shifted on top of him, Lee could feel the muscles moving under his fingers. Only when his shirt was around his shoulders did Horst pull back and free his wrist. Horst pulled his shirt over his head before taking Lees mouth again. 

Lee moved his hands between them, running them over Horsts chest to find his nipples. He was pleasantly surprised with the thick hair that covered Horsts chest. One of his favorite things was the feeling of the hair curling around his fingers. 

Lees lip caught between Horsts sharp teeth, and he felt the other man bite down just enough to pull another noise from him. He felt alive having another person against him, feeling the need building between them. It had been a while since he had found a partner that suited him so well and they had only just begun. 

Impatience ran through him and he dug his nails into Horsts chest before pulling away enough to speak.

“Undress me.” 

Horst didn’t even respond, instead obeying and peeling the shirt off of him. With a little bit of help from Lee, Horst slipped his underwear and sweatpants down at the same time. It didn’t matter that Horst still had his slacks on, when he pressed down against Lee the feeling of the slightly rough cloth rubbing against his own half hard cock was enough to make him whimper out of excitement. 

Normally it was slightly jarring to be intimate with someone new, but Horst was watching him carefully and moving to match him. 

At first Horst was ignoring his nakedness, his eyes staying on Lees face before kissing him again. Lee wrapped his legs back around Horsts waist, and almost immediately Horst started to grind his hips down into him. It took a bit for them to find a rhythm, and Lee laughed into his mouth until Horst pushed down a little harder. 

He could feel that Horst wanted him, and he reached a hand between them, fumbling to undo the top button in the tight space. Lee needed to feel the hard flesh in his fingers, feeling the warmth of it. After a moment he got the button undone, and it was enough that he could he push his hand down the front of Horsts slacks.

Horst broke the kiss, just as Lees fingers started to curl in his pubic hair.

“No need to rush.” 

“I don’t have a lot of time to waste.” It was a bad joke, but he couldn’t help the smile the crossed his face.

Horst didn’t seem to find it off-putting, giving him a dry laugh before pushing Lee back against the bed. This time he gave Lee a little more room so that he was able to get the zipper down, and push the pants over his ass. 

Lee didn’t care that they were not fully off, he could get at what he wanted and he ran his fingers around the base of Horsts cock. He wanted to really feel it, if this was going to be a fling he might as well get as much as he could out of it. 

“Fuck me.” 

Lee normally didn’t even want penetration during one night stands, as he found that most the time on once-offs the only thing his partner would care about was their own pleasure. Except Horst seemed to connect with him, despite that it was a fling. It made him want Horst inside him, because he felt he could trust him to make it feel good. Not just sexually either, it felt addictive to be wanted like this. 

“How do you want me?”

“This is fine.” 

He found himself wanting to look at Horst while he was inside him; it gave him a thrill to think about having to sit across from him at the office after he had watched Horsts face while he was fucking him.

“Condom?”

Lee reached over, feeling desperately at the nightstand until his fingers grabbed one; he kept searching until he grabbed the lube as well. He quickly passed it to Horst, watching him slip the rest of the way out of his pants. After he was fully naked he sat back on his heels. 

The first time actually seeing him naked was a pleasant surprise, the slight muscle definition on his hips.

He let out a wheezing cough and tried to cover it with a smile. 

It made Lee want to feel someone inside him, but Horst was taking his time. He had to watch him tear the package open using his sharp teeth and Lee was almost trembling in anticipation. Even though Horst wasn’t much taller than him there was something powerful about the way Horst had controlled his body. 

Horsts head was bowed as he rolled it down himself, and the hunch added a slight curve to his stomach. Lees hands itched with the need to feel his skin again. 

Horst had coated himself with lube, and Lee didn’t even care that he wiped his fingers on Lees sheets; he just wanted to feel Horst pressing him open. When Horst grabbed his hips and dragged him onto his lap so that his cock was pressing up against his ass, he arched his back and pushed against it. Horst leaned over him, trying to find the best position. 

Lee wrapped his legs around him, and it seemed to be enough to get Horst to relent. He could feel his legs trembling slightly as Horst finally pressed the tip inside him, slowly working himself deeper with small thrusts. 

Lee gasped out his name in response, digging his nails into Horsts back trying to pull him in just a little more. He felt frustrated that Horst kept in control, keeping the thrusts shallow. 

“I want to feel all of you.”

He needed to feel Horsts life around him, the feeling rose with a minor wave of panic. 

“Now.” 

A dark eyebrow rose, but Horst listened and filled him completely. Horst stopped for only a moment giving Lee time to get used to the feeling before he started fucking him harder. He made sure to pull noises from Lee before really rocking him into the bed. Lee moved his hips up to meet Horst, helping him get the right angle.

It had been a while since he had felt like this, felt really alive other than when he was running. This is what he had been looking for all those nights. 

He could feel himself moving on the bed, and gripped Horst tighter. Thoughts about being under his doctor kept interrupting him, and yet adding an edge of excitement. 

Horst was thick enough that he could feel his body clinging to him and he could hardly think with the way that Horst seemed to be determined to get through him. The men who knew he had cancer had never treated him like this; they had always acted like he was going to break. 

He could feel Horsts sides heaving under his hands as he kept fucking him. The sweat from his own hands made it hard to hold on, and he wrapped his arms around Horst tighter, gripping on to his shoulders. 

Even though Horst hadn’t touched his cock he could feel he was close, he didn’t have to see it to know he was leaking. 

“Shit. Harder.” 

Horst put a hand on his hip to hold on tight to get in just a little harder. It had gotten slightly painful at some point, but he was so close he didn’t care. Lee could feel their skin stick each time Horst thrust into him. 

He kept clinging to Horst as he came, not embarrassed that he didn’t last long. It just felt good to have someone using his body in all the right ways. 

It felt good to have his body rocked by Horst, even if he was sensitive from orgasm. He was still glad that Horst didn’t last much longer, and even through the latex he could feel his release. 

Lee let his legs drop from Horsts waist, letting his rubbery limbs get a rest.

They both lay still for a while, just panting in silence until Horsts weight slowly became too much.

“You’re crushing me.” 

“You wanted me to.”

Horst grunted and pulled out, crawling over to the night table. Lee watched him grip a tissue and slid the condom off, tossing it in the waste basket next to the bed. Horst didn’t bother cover up of pull any of the blankets over himself, instead just flopping down next to Lee. 

Lee found himself looking over Horsts body again, appreciating the dark hair on his chest that led a trail down the base of his cock and the marks that his own nails had made on his skin.

Horst was still breathing heavily, but he looked much more relaxed than he had when he arrived. His normal unimpressed look was back on his face, but Lee knew he had enjoyed himself, he didn’t need reassurance.

“Normally people aren’t so willing if they know I’m on deaths door.”

“People die all the time, it is perfectly natural.”

“I guess being a doctor you have to deal with death more than a regular person.”

Horst was quiet for a moment, his fingers roaming over Lees stomach, making his muscles twitch in response. 

Lee normally didn’t ever really feel the need to go for an encore with most the men he had seen recently, but he found that he wanted to feel alive like that a few more times. 

“Why don’t you stay tonight, I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Horst face didn’t show anything about what he may be thinking, but he nodded which was enough for Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments guys! You are all wonderful! It cheered me up a lot. I am going to post Hannigram tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super smutty story, just to warn people.

Horst hadn’t seen Lee since he had left early the morning after their affair. He thought it would be better to leave before the other man had woken, that it might put a little distance between them. 

The shower he had had at home felt good on his body the hot water soothing sore muscles that had not been used in a long time. He spent longer than he should have under the water, thinking about how it felt to sleep with someone else in his arms. It had left behind a hollow lonely feeling deep inside him, but the memories were worth it. 

Since that time he couldn’t get his mind off of Lee, even when he was working his mind kept drifting to that night. He normally didn’t just have one nightstands, and of the few he had had none that had been so welcoming. 

Horst knew he shouldn’t have done it, but he couldn’t seem to manage to get together the energy to care. It had been a nice realise of stress, Lee had been willing and greedy for touch. What did concern him was that Lee had made an appointment to see him. They both knew he wouldn’t have the first results from the clinical trial for at least a few more days and yet there Lee Fallons name was written on the page. He thought they had both agreed for something causal, that it would come with no attachments. 

Horst realised how paranoid he was acting and let his fingers run over the page against before setting down the appointment book. Maybe it had been a mistake after all.

He lit a cigarette before he reopened Lees file, reading through it again even though he knew it well enough by now. There was no more information on what this appointment could be about, and he let his mind drift back to the night they had shared. 

If he hadn’t known Lee was sick, he would have never guessed. His body was in great shape from running, his thin form held more stamina than Horst had expected, Lee had been borderline insatiable. By the time Lee had fallen asleep he had been a mix of bone tired and utterly satisfied. 

Just thinking about the way the Lee had moved under him and on top of him was enough to make him groan. His movements had a fluidity that was mesmerising to watch, let alone feel.

The noise of the door opening brought him out of his mind, and he looked up to see a Lee peaking in. He gave a sly smile before slipping in and shutting the door behind him.

“Morning.”

It took him a second to push the nerves away, and give Lee a half-hearted smile.

“I hope the reason for your visit it not too serious, why don’t you tell me about it.”

“This is less about the cough I have had the last few weeks, and more about the night we spent together.”

Horst couldn’t believe the confidence Lee had, and he wondered if all Americans were this brash or if Lee was an exception.

“I really enjoyed myself the other night and I realised I didn’t have your phone number to call you up again.”

Lee didn’t seat himself across from Horst, instead walking around the desk and leaning on it. Even in grey track pants, a loose blue shirt and a large puffy yellow plaid jacket he looked attractive. Nothing about his clothing could take away from his sharp features and good looks. 

Horst rested his cigarette on the ashtray out of courtesy, not wanting to blow the smoke in his face.

“And I was hoping that you would want to continue as well. Maybe Saturday?”

Lee somehow managed to look completely calm about the whole situation, as if he often propositioned his doctors. Although for all that Horst knew maybe he did. When he didn’t complain Lee shifted even closer so that their legs brushed.

Horst took his time replying, he didn’t want Lee to know that the idea made his pulse jump. 

“I would enjoy that.”

Lee leaned forward and put his arms around Horsts neck, his face so close that Horst only had to lean forward the littlest amount to feel his lips against his own. Maybe it was that there was an element of risk in doing this in his office but he swore that Lee tasted of sweet fruit juices, and the way tongue rolled over his own in a way that sent his blood rushing downward. 

He should have stopped it there, but instead he pulled Lee down onto his lap. The benefit of Lees loose clothing was that it was easy to slip his hands under it and be able to feel Lees toned torso. Lee was already making small needy noises against his lips, only spurring him on. 

When their lips broke Lee started to grind down on him in slow circles, both of them carefully keeping their gazes locked. Horst was starting to harden under the movements and he pressed up, wanting Lee to feel how he was effecting him.

“How long until your next appointment?”

“Maybe eight minutes.” 

“That’ll have to be long enough, I brought you something.”

Lee took Horsts hand, rubbing it over his thigh until he felt the small ridges of the package; the sound it made was enough to let him know that Lee had brought condoms. He didn’t have to feel much further to feel what he assumed to be the packets of lube. Horst tilted his head back to look at the roof and try and calm himself, only then did he slip his hand under Lees waistband, not surprised to feel that Lee didn’t have any underwear on. 

Since they had limited time he took Lee in his hands, playing with him until he had fully stiffened. Horst wanted to feel him again like the other night, and now that he knew it was what Lee wanted he happy to comply.

“I need to lock the door.”

“Probably a good idea.” 

Lee laughed out, his voice shaky. 

As soon as Lee got off him he stood and went for the door. Maybe it was the nerves, but the sound of cloth hitting the ground as the lock shot home was almost loud. When he looked over his shoulder he saw Lee standing shirtless watching him expectantly.

He started to take off his lab coat as he walked to Lee but his words stopped him.

“No leave it on, I like it.”

They met him half way, arms wrapping around Horsts neck to pull him down into another kiss, his lip quickly getting caught between Lees teeth. 

It surprised him when Lee pulled back first. 

“We don’t have a lot of time.”

Lee turned his back to Horst, bracing his hands on the wall. He put his hands on Lees shoulders, letting them down his back until they rested on his hips. Horst hated being hurried, it didn’t matter that it was the middle of the morning in his office; he wanted to feel Lee again and take his time.

“Maybe we should wait.”

The way that his fingers were tugging Lees sweatpants down belied his words. He let his hands dig into Lees hips, pulling him tight enough that he could press against Lees ass. 

“You were the one who locked the door.”

Lees voice hitched and Horst knew that he could feel how ready he was.

Since they didn’t have time to fool around he let go of Lee long enough to undo his belt and shove his pants down. 

Lee was on the same page and fumbled in his pockets, as soon as he found the condom he passed it back to Horst along with two small packets of lube. 

In the excitement be could see his hands were trembling as he tore it the package open and rolled it on. He was more careful with the lube using most of it on himself, and a little around Lees hole. 

“Ready.”

Lee took his one hand off the wall and even from behind him Horst could see it moving down between his own legs.

“I’ve been ready since I walked in the door.”

Lee arched his back, pushing his ass back to punctuate his words. 

Horst couldn’t help the groan of need that left his mouth at Lees willingness, and he pressed the tip to his hole. 

Even though the air was tense with the rushed time he pushed in slowly, trying to give Lee a moment to adjust, but the other man started working his hip as if to encourage him to be rougher. He gripped into Lees hips again with one hand, his fingers digging into the flesh, neither of them caring about the bruises it would leave.

Horst started to wrap his hand around Lee so that he could jerk him off in time with the thrusts.

“I can take care of myself, just fuck me harder.”

Lees voice was breathy as he bit out the words.

Horst let out a pleasured groan, he was almost never given this freedom, but Lee seemed to need it to sting. Putting his other hand over Lees on the wall, Horst entwined their fingers so that he could stabilise himself enough to thrust into Lee harder. He enjoyed the way that he could fuck Lee hard enough that his body jerked a little with each thrust and yet a part of him just liked holding Lees hand as he filled him.

The noises that were coming from Lee made him want more, even though he knew then needed to be quiet. He adored how Lee took him, the way his back arched when he pushed his ass back onto him. Even the way that he touched himself was intoxicating. 

He could see every muscle moving in Lees thin body, but what he liked most was the way his shoulder blades shifted under his skin as he braced to be filled. It was like his body was made to give pleasure. 

Horst could feel tension starting to build in his body, when he heard the knock on his door, but he didn’t slow down or try to hold off like he normally did. They didn’t have time for that. 

He forced himself into Lees thin body a few more times before he felt his release come over him. He pressed closer, leaning on Lee and keeping himself inside of him until he heard him come. Horst could feel Lee panting against his chest and he slowly pulled out, watching the way that Lees hole clung to him until the tip left him. 

The desk was close enough that he only needed to take a few steps to get to it and roll the condom off into a tissue. As soon as he got himself clean it pulled up his pants and quickly did up the belt. Only then did he bring tissue back for Lee who was still leaning against the wall. 

“Are you alright?”

“Just choking back a cough, nothing to worry about.”

When Lee didn’t turn around to take the tissue from him he started to clean off his ass for him. He wished he could spend the rest of the morning looking at his bare body. Only after he finished did he hand Lee the last tissue for his hands. 

Horst only momentarily hesitated before he pressed a kiss into the middle of Lees back. He didn’t care that Lee tasted of sweat; it felt good to have the warm skin under his lips. The second knock at the door made him turn away, knowing full well that it would be an impatient nurse with the next patient. The burnt cigarette in the ashtray would at least mask the scent of what they had done.

Lee took his time cleaning himself up before he pulled his track pants back up, though they still sat low on his hips. Horst would bet anything that Lee knew how good he looked like that. Even when he picked up his shirt off the ground he hardly bent his knees. Lee immediately turned around his face holding a self-satisfied smirk even as he pulled the ugly blue shirt over his head.

“Thank you doctor, I’ll see you Saturday.”

Lee didn’t even slow his pace down as he scooped his jacket off the ground on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many issues, and this fic covers about half of them.


End file.
